Leeches
by Colorette
Summary: Courtney absolutely hates leeches,they're disgusting as heck. But what if a certain ginger-haired tells her otherwise? And he even dares to eat it at front of her. Will she change her opinion to it?


**Title - **_Leeches_

**Summary -** _Courtney absolutely hates leeches,they're disgusting as heck. But what if a certain ginger-haired tells otherwise? And he even dares to eat it at front of her. Will she change her opinion to it?_

**Pairing(s) - **_Scottney/Scourtney (Scott and Courtney)_

**Rating - **_K+_

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own anything._**  
**

**Additional - This fic contains SPOILERS. **_So don't read if you don't like spoilers. This is my first fic so it's probably crap. :P_

* * *

Ugh. Leeches. I shuddered at the thought as I washed my body. Stupid freaking Gwen. She even dares to thrown that bucket full of leeches into me. What's her problem?!

And secondly,stupid freaking Chris. I'm not a villain! Ugh. I hate this day.

I reached out for the soap but felt something moving. I slowly looked into it then purposely slipped it on my hands.

I shakily reached for my towel and burst out of the cubicle - shouting. There's a freaking leech attached to the soap!

I ran into the night air before colliding into someone. I grabbed my towel tightly as I ready myself for falling into the ground but someone pulled me up.

"Whatcha running about?" a guy named Scott asked. I just gave him a glare then look at the pail he's carrying.

I see leeches in it so I stepped back to him. "Just stay there. Don't follow me,you freak!" I yelled as he looks confused and amused at the same time.

"Oh? Scared at the leeches,aren't we?" he winked. I let out a huff, "Please,are you making me laugh? I'm just disgusted by it."

He ignored me and walked closer to me. "What are you doing?" I snapped,taking a step backwards. He just smirked at me and threw the pail on my direction.

I screamed, "What the heck?!" He just chuckles.

"What's so funny about that? I hate you!" I turned my back and started walking away.

"Hey princess,wait!" he called out. I immediately stopped at track. Everytime I heard that stupid pet name,my temper always boils up.

"Don't you dare say that again or I..." I roared but he cut me off.

"Or what?" he asks jokingly.

"Or I will kill you." I finished with venom in my words.

"Ohh,I'm scared." he acts like he's scared. I rolled my eyes, "You're acting like Duncan."

"Which you like,right?" he teased. "Whatever. Why are you bothering me anyways?" I questioned.

He crossed his arms and scoffed, "Please. I'm not bothering you,its just that you bump into me and you amused me by your girly acts."

"But speaking of it," he continues then smirks, "I now know why Duncan keeps bothering you. You're actually fun when you gets mad."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll be going back to the crappy cabins to change clothes and hopefully eat what's on Chef's menu."

"Wait," he called out again. I sighed and looked at him, "What is it this time?"

He picked up the pail full of leeches and sit on it. "Eww," I muttered which made him chuckle.

"Aren't you get disgusted by them?" I wondered which made him chuckle louder. I just stomped my foot,waiting for a reply.

He then stops chuckling and completely ignored my question, "Guess what?"

Sheesh,he's such a weirdo. I just raised my eyebrow,hoping that he gets the sign. Luckily,he get it and continued.

"I visited the mess hall and Chef said that he's too lazy to cook - which suprised me,so it means that there's no food tonight. He also said that we,losers,must unfortunately find anything to eat in the wilderness. So come to think of it."

I got confused but my eyes bulge after realizing what he meant. "No freaking way. I won't eat leeches! Thank you very much." I said politely.

He stood up, "Well,good luck then. I certainly hope you're not hungry or else...oh well."

I faced him once again, "Thanks for your 'concern' but I am certainly not hung -" my stomach growled and my cheeks heat up. This is so embarrassing!

"What is it again?" he mocks. I sighed, "But...I don't want to it that disgusting piece of trash."

"Hey,they had taste on them you know." he simply tells me.

I tried my very best on not to puke out. "You...actually enjoy them?"

He nodded and pick up a leech on the bucket then he happily ate it. That's when I totally puke out. "That's just plain...horrible!"

He shot me a glare, "What's wrong with you?"

I bring back the glare as I wipe my mouth. "I should ask you the same question. How can you enjoy that disgusting piece of crap?! Oh god,why does leeches have to be created? They do nothing in this world!" I frantically yelled. I can't believe I'm arguing with this dirt farmer in the night with only my towel to cover me up,it's definitely a waste of time!

"You do know that poor people have nothing to eat at all,right? That's the exact same thing with me. I don't have the money that you have so I just eat this freaking 'trash,' in your words." he hissed at me and that stung in my gut. I feel horrible now for the poor people. Then my subconscious tells me otherwise.

'Put it together,Courtney! It's their fault why they are poor!'

Then something unexpected came out of my mouth, "I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"You didn't know because you do not care! Because all you think about is being a goody-goody girl who wants to achieve her dreams and let her parents be proud at her!" he cried.

Now,he tells me? This is so pathetic! "Atleast,I said sorry. Haven't you heard it?! Well if that so,then sorry,okay? Freaking sorry!" I cried back.

Then silence overcomes the night as we both panted. My lips formed into a small smile as it becomes a laugh. He also laughs,filling the night with laughter.

"Wow,that was a blast." I said,indifferent. He nods, "I agree."

"I've been wanting to shout like that since..." we both started. We smiled at each other and muttered, "You first."

"You first," he said,smiling at me. Something in his smile makes me blush,maybe because it is genuine.

"Since you know...the whole Duncan and Gwen thing."

"Seriously? You're still not over that?" he asks.

"Of course I'm over it! I just can't believe Gwen would do that things." she sighed as she reminiscence that moments. Snapping out of it, "What about you?"

"I wanted to do that because my team is so messed up. Heather and Jo are so damn bossy. Alejandro is so obvious with his fake 'my legs are asleep' thing. Gwen really irks me out because of her constant sulking. Don't get me started on Lightning. Duncan's cool so far though."

"Yeah. That's one of the reasons why I hate being on this team." Then I heard my stomach growl again. Scott chuckles, "Hungry,aren't we? You could always take the pail and eat what's inside."

"Eww!" I yelled,already to puke out in just seconds. He picks up a leech, "Hey,it's not that bad. Trust me."

"No way! I can be hungry all the time,so if you will excuse me." I excuse myself,ready to go back to the crappy cabins but a hand and a leech stopped me.

My instinct kick off and quickly dusted the leech from my arm while repeatedly muttering the word, 'eww.'

I glared at him while he held his hands up in defeat. "Hey,I'm sorry,okay?"

I was taken back at that. A guy like him surely never says sorry. I watched Season 4 and I knew his tactics.

I nodded in emphasis as he continues to talk. "All I needed from you is to trust me. Hey,it's for your own good anyways. Trust me,I got this feeling too when I first started eating it. But once I started chewing it,I was taken back and loved it ever since. I know it is weird eating a leech but trust me,it's good. _Trust me,_" he said looking into my eyes.

I look back at his marvelous dark blue eyes and sigh in defeat. "Fine,I'll eat it,okay? Happy now,preacher?"

He laughed as he pats my head,I quickly swatted his hand away from my hair. "Now,give me that pail." I said,bravely.

"Sure,whatever you say Princess," he handed me the pail full of leeches. I looked into his eyes once again as I slowly lowered my hand on the pail and took a leech.

I closed my eyes as I opened my mouth then I slowly put it on my mouth and slowly chewed it. I popped my eyes open as it have a pleasant taste to it. I smiled at Scott and gives him a thumbs up.

Then Heather came into the scene. "Got anything to eat? If yes,meet us on the campfire," she says to Scott then looks at me.

"Hey Court,welcome to the team!" she greeted as she hugs me. I rolled my eyes but returned the hug anyway.

"You know where to find me," Heather said as she walks away. I gave a smirk to Scott, "Hey,I think you must gather some of those leeches. What can I say? They are useful at times."

Scott returned the smirk, "Right back at 'ya. Just meet me at the campfire,gorgeous."

I nodded as I headed to the girls' cabins to change. Scott is unbelievable. He made me forget that I am only in my towel and I didn't even finish my night shower.

I smiled as I walk to the campfire. "Welcome to the team,chica!" Alejandro greeted me with a wink. I almost swooned,almost.

Gwen just awkwardly smiled at me,I just ignored her and waited for Scott.

"What is taking too long with that creep?!" Heather snapped. Then just right at the time,Scott gave her a wink. "I'm here,darling. Miss me?" he asks.

Heather glared at him, "What's up with your flirty attitude?" Scott just shrugged as he throw the pail into the ground.

"That's only I can get," he smirked. "Leeches?! Eww." Heather said as she barf. Alejandro also barf upon seeing the leeches. I almost forgot that Alejandro has a weak stomach,I chuckled at that thought.

"Well,it's our only choice," Gwen says,stepping like a hero. I rolled my eyes at her.

Scott then started giving each of one leeches in the hand. He winked at me,which I returned. He then sits beside me and started eating the leech.

I turned my head at the others to see their reaction. Heather is shaking before taking the leech into her mouth and forcedly gulped it. Alejandro didn't even try as he just puked on it.

I happily ate my leech as I say, "Hmm...this tastes actually good."

"Seriously? You're enjoying this?" Heather questioned. I nodded at her. "I couldn't have enjoy this without a special person," I said knowingly.

Scott looked at me and smiled. I willingly returned the smile and sigh contentedly.


End file.
